fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
NPPC01
is the 1st episode of Natural Paradise Pretty Cure!. This episode focuses on Hanasora Poppy's first transformation into Cure Aureole. Synopsis Hanasora Poppy, an energetic 15-year old girl in her second year of middle school, meets Felicity, a fairy from Utopia. Suddenly, Isra attacks the two by summoning a Pandemonium and calling upon the power of the sky, Poppy transforms into the pink goddess of the flowers and the sky, '''Cure Aureole'!'' Summary Also see: NPPC01 / Transcript The episode begins with Poppy telling the audience the story of Cure Athena, the legendary Pretty Cure of wisdom who protected Utopia 27 years prior to the series. After, the opening then plays. Hanasora Poppy is then seen watching a documentary in her biology class about adaptations. Kamikawa Shiro then sighs and claims that the documentary is boring and starts drinking her water in the lab. The teacher then shouts at Shiro and tells her to go outside of the lab. Princess Niji is then seen fighting against many Pandemonium and has her staff transform into the Rainbow Sword. Felicity watches from the palace and sees Niji suffer, so she rushes down and forms a protective forcefield around her princess whilst saying that she has sworn to protect the princess and will never break that promise. A monster then hits against the forcefield and eventually breaks it. Niji slices the monster in half and Isra charges to Niji, severely injuring the exhausted girl; causing her to fall to the floor. Isra then goes to attack the small fairy, but before Felicity makes contact with the sword, Niji uses the last of her power to transport her guardian to Earth and tells her to find the legendary goddesses with the Paradise Muses whilst becoming unconscious. Felicity is then seen in Yumejōdo Middle School's flower garden and, as she was walking, dropped one of the muses, only to be found by Yoshino Okita. Poppy is eventually seen revising for an upcoming biology exam and sees Shiro practising for a soccer match. Interested, Poppy goes and has a look but suddenly tripped over Felicity. The fairy then panics about the muses and see that they're okay. Poppy then stands up and sees Felicity run away, and chases after her. Poppy catches up with the fairy and asks her what's wrong. Felicity then gives in and starts to talk, scaring Poppy. After she stopped panicking, Poppy asks Felicity who she is and why she is here with the cat replying that she is the guardian of Princess Niji and was sent to Earth to find the legendary goddesses. The eyecatch then plays. Isra then appears and sees Felicity, she then flies down and commands the fairy to give her the Paradise Muses. Felicity refuses, causing Isra to get angry and summon a Pandemonium. Felicity and Poppy then run, but Poppy turns around and tells Felicity to stop running. Poppy then shouts at Isra saying that she'll never give up and that the greatest power lies in her heart. She then whispers and asks the sky to grant her power. The pink Paradise Muse then glows and floats into Poppy's hands. Felicity, shocked, then tells Poppy to shout Pretty Cure, Paradise Exchange so Poppy does so and transforms into Cure Aureole, the goddess of the pink flowers and blue sky. Isra is then seen shocked but regains her cool and commands the Pandemonium to attack the newly born Cure Aureole. Panicking, Aureole punches the monster back which crashes into Isra and Aureole admires her new powers but doesn't realize that the monster is once again attacking. Once she realizes, she forms a barrier around herself and uses Aureole Fiore, purifying the monster and intimidating Isra who then disappears. Aureole then de-transforms and claims that the battle was tiring, with Felicity telling her that she'll have to do it everyday now. Poppy then groans but grows much more worrisome after Felicity shouts that one of the muses have disappeared. Poppy then sees a mysterious figure who shouts that she is Cure Liberty, the blue goddess of freedom and luck; and jumps away, from building to building. After, Poppy says that she recognizes that voice and shouts that Cure Liberty was Yoshino Okita. A Cure Aureole ending card is then seen and the ending then plays with Aurole being the vocalist. Major Events * Natural Paradise Pretty Cure! makes it's official air * Hanasora Poppy makes her first appearance and transforms into Cure Aureole for the first time. * Isra and the Pandemonium make their first appearances. * Kamikawa Sumire, Okamoto Satomi and Yoshino Okita also make their first appearances. * Felicity and Princess Niji also make their first appearancse * Aureole Fiore is performed for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasora Poppy / Cure Aureole * Cure Liberty (cameo) * Cure Athena (mentioned) Utopia * Princess Niji * Felicity Antagonists * Isra * Pandemonium Supporting * Miyamoto Serena * Hanasora Miki * Hanasora Yuzu * Kamikawa Shiro * Okamoto Satomi * Yoshino Okita Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Natural Paradise Pretty Cure! Category:Natural Paradise Pretty Cure! Episodes